


Of Wires and Stardust

by fluorescentangel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, Robot/Star Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentangel/pseuds/fluorescentangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created by a couple of scientists that were incapable of breeding a child, Seijuro Akashi lives a dull life as a being with a void for a heart, but that changes once a fallen star happens to land in his backyard and helps the robot explore the galaxies that remain within his artificial intelligence.</p>
<p>[ Inspired by the RPG game Starbot by cloudhime, and music by Joe Hisaishi. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wires and Stardust

Memories of the first time he opened his eyes were vividly engraved into his mind; it had been like a blank canvas, lacking radiant colors and emotions as his newly opened eyes caught sight of the two people standing next to him while he laid on what seemed to be an operation table. The scientists, going by the names Masaomi and Shiori Akashi, glanced at their creation in sheer awe, a single tear even happened to form on the edge of Shiori’s right eye, which she quickly managed to wipe away with her glove.

Due to medical circumstances, the married couple failed to bear children for a long time despite trying with all their might – In the end, their last resort was to create an artificial life, a child made of nothing but gears and wires. And so they did, which resulted in the construction of Seijuro Akashi, whom was given facial features and scarlet hair that would remind one of his mother, whereas the personality settings were made to resemble his father.

Many years passed since his ‘birth’, and he was constantly updated in order to match the life cycle of a regular human being. His creators were happy to call themselves parents, and while the robot did not quite understand the concept of having a family at first, he gradually became used to their presence, especially to his mother. She was a loving person that genuinely cared about his well-being, going as far as to treat him like a normal human, but deep in his mind, even as someone with an intelligence shaped by mortal hands, he knew that he would never be a match for a real child.

At school, at home, wherever it was, a constant feeling of emptiness engulfed him; not the kind that was linked to a feeling such as sadness, but simply a void that noted how something was missing without particularly longing for this hole to be filled. Within his chest was not a beating heart, but merely cables that were connected to each limb of his body in order to move them, and regardless of how hard he tried, something like a pulse was not something one gained by acting like a human teenager.

Not that he could complain about it, though. His sole purpose of existence was to satisfy his parents, which he would do until the very end, and in a flawless manner. So, the life of the doll went on, his artificial mind gained experience over the years, yet there were still no lovely colors within; all that existed were shades of grey, numbers and letters circulating through his conscious at all times, even at night when regular children were supposed to be asleep, constantly evolving in order to grasp better understanding of how this universe worked.

But he was quite far from solving that one, so instead of laying in his bed, which was somewhat unnecessary for him but still remained in his room, he arose from his previous position, heterochromatic optics glanced towards the large window as he slid out of his bed sheets and made his way towards the cold glass that separated him from the outer world, faint moonlight managed to shine into his room and slightly reflect onto his metallic skin.

The dark sky was illuminated by the vast amount of stars above. A human being, in such a situation, would get the urge to go on adventures just by looking at clear night skies, but Seijuro did not understand. He had never felt that way about the stars before, yet it seemed hard for him to take his eyes away from the sheer beauty heavenwards. In these moments, even a robot could get a small taste of how it felt like to be human, which was something he was unconsciously seeking for, even if he rejected such thoughts by deeming them illusions created from the desire to be a living person.

He remained near his window for quite a while, just focusing on what remained outside his comfort zone, when all of a sudden, a golden beam became visible upon the sky, and his eyes widened. Was that what people referred to as a ‘shooting star’? As far as he knew, he was supposed to make a wish if he saw one, and now he did, but he had nothing to particularly wish for. He had a good family, various books, and an occasional partner to chat; there was nothing a being like him truly desired, at least that was what he told himself.

Thus, he continued watching the falling star; his eyes constantly followed the path it went until it seemed to come closer and closer, which was quite the oddity. Maybe there was something wrong with his eyes? After checking them by taking each out of their holes and wiping them on his shirt, he glanced back up only to see how dangerously close the star had gotten, blinding his vision before disappearing behind the roof, which was where his sight could no longer reach.

Without a second thought, Seijuro jogged out of his room, making his way towards the backyard that belonged to the Akashi household, wondering how his parents had not awoken yet, but if the star had landed there, why wasn’t there a crash? Questions after questions formed in his monochrome mind as he exited the house, covering his eyes as the sudden light in the middle of the garden hit him. He gradually stepped closer, wondering what was hidden beneath this flood of golden light. A silhouette became visible as the luminosity slowly died down, until only a small glowing ball was left.

Gripped by curiosity, the robot reached out to the foreign object, and once his fingers made contact with it, it moved away, and revealed itself to be in the shape of a person, although he had never seen a human that would shine brighter than the street lights in their neighborhood. As soon as their eyes made contact, the person crawled away from him, scared and shivering while the backyard was gently enlightened by the warm, glittery glow they gave off. It did not quite fit their current demeanor, though, but who was Seijuro to judge?

“Who are you?”

He asked in his usual, emotionless voice, heterochromatic irises glanced over at the being while he slowly stepped closer, trying not to invade their personal space; it reminded him of approaching a small animal, although the person that fell from the sky was far from being small. He was not quite sure due to their sitting position, but they might be even taller than him once they stood up. The glowing boy, however, seemed far from feeling comfortable, even though his trembling had decreased once he noticed that the red-haired meant no harm.

_“… I am a star.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, and welcome to my debut fanfiction on AO3! I am having lots of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy it. c:


End file.
